Histórico de Versões
Isso é um histórico de atualizações da versão do jogo em The Messenger. Versão 1.0.2 (25 de Outubro de 2018) Notas do Patch * Consertado vazamento de memória para prevenir queda de framerate quando jogado por longos períodos de tempo (6 ou mais horas) * Consertado soft lock que ocorria quando se morria ao mesmo tempo que se matava um chefe * Consertado cronômetro do jogo que reiniciaria depois de passar de 24h * Nas Catacumbas, prevenido um problema onde jogadores poderiam ficar presos em uma sala de desafio depois de salvar na sala e recarregar o jogo por causa de itens quebráveis reaparecendo * Em Rivière Turquoise, consertado um problema onde jogadores poderiam renascer na dimensão errada e ficar presos * Melhorias de vida e mana agora funcionarão direito no momento em que são compradas, em vez de quando o jogo for reiniciado * Tomando cuidado com spoilers aqui, um uma certa parte de apertar botões rapidamente foi refeita para prevenir bloqueios para certos jogadores. Versão 1.0.4 (21 de Novembro de 2018) Notas do Patch Modo Novo Jogo +: * Cada ciclo adicional aumenta a dificuldade, mas também permite que você escolha um item a mais para estar disponível desde o começo, deixando a aventura cada vez mais curta. * Vá com cuidade; no NJ+, você precisa pagar Sofismuto antecipadamente, se não, é GAME OVER * Você consegue passar do recorde dos desenvolvedores de Novo Jogo+7?? Remapeamento de controles: * Acessível pelo menu de pausa Velocidade turbo de diálogos: * Segure o gatilho direito (padrão) e pulo para pular texto o mais rápido possível Acessibilidade do labirinto subaquático: * Um efeito visual (bolhas) estará lá para aventureiros que carregam a Concha Mágica Dicas do Profeta agora acessíveis diretamente do mapa: * Pode ser ligado e desligado Jukebox: * Acessível na Loja depois de encontrar sua primeira Nota Musical * Acessível pelo menu de pausa depois de ser descoberta na Loja Fuuma Shuriken atualizada: * Acessível do início no NJ+ * Cargas agora são baseadas em um cooldown * Atingir alvos com ela também dará um passoleve Conserto de bugs diversos, nenhum dos quais afeta speedrunning Mudanças Não-Declaradas * A versão da atualização para Steam lançou dia 20 de novembro de 2018, um pouco antes da versão para Nintendo Switch. * Comprar todas as Melhorias da Loja fará a Pia da Bufunfa aparecer na Loja. * Coletar pelo menos 4 Notas Musicais permite que você interaja com o orbe de presságio da Loja para um teaser do DLC Pânico no Piquenique. * Uma Loja-checkpoint no QG da Torre do Tempo foi editada para ser mais claro que ela serve como ponto de salvamento. * Uma versão 8-bit da música "Abomination Beyond Words" foi adicionada para a perseguição no Futuro Corrompido. * Diálogos escondidos e não-usados relacionados ao The Archivist foram adicionadas aos arquivos de diálogo. * Um ícone de Inventário não-usado com a foto de um cachorrinho marrom foi adicionado aos arquivos de imagem. Versão 1.0.5 (28 de Maio de 2019) Notas do Patch * Nova arte + pequenas correções de bugs + integração com Discord rich presence Versão 2.0.2 (10 de Julho de 2019) Sem notas do patch. Mudanças Não-Declaradas * O Canto do Artesão foi adicionado. * Diversos consertos gráficos pequenos. * Selos de Poder transparentes aparecem em salas de desafio onde o Selo de Poder já foi coletado. Eles servem como uma forma de refazer o desafio por diversão. Versão 2.0.4 (11 de Julho de 2019) Sem notas do patch. Mudanças Não-Declaradas * Atualização do DLC Pânico no Piquenique. Galeria Key Art 1.jpg|Arte original. TheMessenger_Moon_Preview.jpg|Arte da Versão 1.0.5. Vídeos The Messenger + Game Update Details (Spoilers)|Informação sobre a atualização da Versão 1.0.4. Links Externos * Steam: Patch 1.0.2 - (Bug Fixes) just released on Steam * Steam: Patch Notes v1.0.4 “Messenger+ Update” en:Version History ru:История версий Categoria:The Messenger